


Star Trek: Khan's Return

by Charlie_Harrison1806



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Harrison1806/pseuds/Charlie_Harrison1806
Summary: Khan was placed in a cryogenic tube in a San Francisco Star Fleet warehouse. This was supposed to remove the threat of him and his kind from the universe and its inhabitants. Admiral Marcus said that only Khan had been released. As did Khan. What if Marcus had lied to everyone, including Khan and there was another out and about.





	1. Another

"Come on Spock. Five years out there," Kirk stated with excitement as they walked up to the bridge of the USS Enterprise.

"Captain. I do not believe that 5 years in deep space and uncharted territory was in any way something that anyone should be happy about," Spock was stoic to anyone else but Kirk could see the slight annoyance on Spock’s face. The U.S.S. Enterprise had been chosen to spend five years in deep space to chart the uncharted territory that existed beyond Star Fleet’s borders and the ship was coming back to Earth when an emergency call came through.

"Mister Sulu put it through," Kirk ordered as he sat in the chair, Spock standing beside him as an admiral of Star Fleet appeared on the screen.

 _"Kirk. You and your crew are needed on Earth. Khan has escaped with help. We have captured his accomplice but we cannot find Khan,"_ Kirk's hands tightened around the arms of the chair and Spock's into tight fists.

"What do you need us to do?" Kirk asked as Chekov and Sulu began to prepare to go to warp.

 _"Interrogate the accomplice and stop Khan. I don't care how but stop him,"_ The admiral answered.

"Yes, Sir," The communication ended after Kirk’s reply. Spock went back to his seat while Kirk contemplated what to do when they got back.

"Mister Sulu. Get us back home," Kirk ordered, his face showing that he was still in thought.

"Yes, Captain," The Enterprise went into warp, the colours out the window as mesmerising as ever but lost on Kirk until the ship arrived back at Earth.

"Spock. Let's go and get this son of a bitch," Kirk ordered with a slight sigh as he got out of the chair. Spock and Kirk went to the shuttle bay and headed back down to the Earth's surface in silence.

"Captain Kirk. This way," A man in a yellow star fleet shirt stated before he escorted Kirk and Spock to a room on the far side of the San Francisco headquarters.

"In there," The man stated before he left. Kirk and Spock entered the small room to see that inside was a cell, no bigger than a small bedroom. A woman walked around inside, her brown curls rubbing against pale skin and dark blue wings. A cat tail of a similar blue shade twitched as she walked. The boys walked closer to the glass and watched her for a little while before talking.

"Why did you release the fugitive Khan?" Kirk asked in a demanding tone and watched her for a reaction. None came.

"Ma'am. You have released a man who will kill the entire universe if he finds them inferior to him. Why would you release him?" Spock asked and she turned around quickly and was across the room and at the glass in less than a second. You could see two cat ears of a brighter shade of blue popping up through the mass of curls.

"You talk like a pure Vulcan. Such a shame that you are half human. Oh, that must have been hard growing up. Did she die? When Vulcan was destroyed, did she die?" Spock's hand clenched in rage as she spoke and Kirk noted that she was confident and aggressive yet submissive.

"Don't worry Vulcan. I don't wish for the universe to die. Khan wouldn't do that," She lowered her voice before continuing.

"He does have a little bit of a guilty pleasure that he can't live without," She laughed an innocent laugh at the thought of knowing this guilty pleasure and turned back to the glass on the other side of the room, slowly sauntering over.

"Ma'am. If you tell us we can stop him. He would not be free and your error would be undone," Spock stated as he tried to relax a little bit.

"What error Vulcan?" Her head turned back quickly.

"The error in releasing the criminal Khan," Spock answered as she began to stalk closer.

"That? That was no error. Your Admiral Marcus made that error. Mind you… he did make three," She replied cockily before going back to studying something on the other side of the room.

"What three?" Kirk asked as he joined the conversation. Sighing she came back to the glass in front of the two men.

"1) He released Khan 2) He released his partner. By the way just in case you don't know, his species, his mutated versions of humans, they mate for life. His guilty pleasure is his partner," The woman answered, her eyes glowing with confidence.

"You said that Admiral Marcus made three errors. You have only revealed two errors," Spock answered questioningly.

"The third. Oh, you haven't worked it out. Come on Vulcan. Work it out," The woman encouraged mockingly.

"Compiling the information that I already knew and the conversation that we have just conversed in, would suggest an unknown third error. You have formed the argument that there are three errors when calculating the problems shows only two," The woman sighed and rolled her eyes, her whole demeanour deflating in annoyance with Spock’s words.

"Oh. I had such high hopes in you Vulcan. Glad you are not a pure Vulcan, otherwise I would have a deflated view on your species. Then again, I can't really expect there to be any encounters with the species. Most are gone now," Spock's hand clenched into fists again, the woman getting on both his and Kirk’s nerves. The woman continued to talk though, still oblivious to Captain Kirk and Spock's increasing anger.

"Do you know what I am Vulcan?" the woman asked, sounding like she was talking to a young child.

"A very rare alien known for the mutated genetics that lead to an increased speed, strength and many other aspects including a higher intelligence," Spock answered as though it were obvious and Kirk just looked at the two slightly confused.

"Precisely. What is the third error?" A look of realisation printed itself on to Spock's face with the woman’s encouraging behaviour.

"Admiral Marcus released you from the cryogenics tube," Spock answered slightly worried.

"Correct," The woman agreed in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"If your release is the third error and there were only 72 cryogenic tubes… you said that your species, judging that as being the people that were frozen in the cryogenic tubes, mate for life. That suggests that you are in fact Khan's partner," Spock answered and Kirk looked even more worried than before.

"Amazing Vulcan. You receive a prize. Our names were altered to show who our partner was. How about some introductions?" the woman asked as she watched the two carefully.

"I am Spock and this is Captain Kirk,"

"Pleasure. I am Khara,"


	2. Just Tell Us

Khara's POV

***

"Can you please tell us what Khan is doing?" Spock asked as he tried not to hit something.

"Stuff," Spock's face contorted in frustration as I smirked.

"What is he doing? We have been at this for three hours so just tell us," Kirk asked as he paused his actions briefly.

"No," I answered and Spock started to paced in front of the glass while Kirk resumed hitting the wall with his head in frustration.

"What is Khan doing?" Spock asked again.

"Stuff," I repeated. A frustrated grunt and a loud thud from the two men in front of me made me chuckle.  _I swear they just don't get it. I'm not going to tell them._

"Fine. Okay. What was he doing?" Spock asked trying a different tactic.

"Telling me his plan. After I released him we had to get moving and he was always one for coming up with a clever plan first. I do like it, though I must admit, I am concerned about the length of time it is going to take him for this one. Oh and then there's the stuff that he wants me to do. That man. Don't get me wrong. I love him, but sometimes." I shook my head laughing. "I could kill him myself,"

"You were captured, how doe..."  _Wait. What_?

"When was I captured?" I asked cutting Spock off.

"You are in. A glass. Cell. You were captured and placed in here," Kirk was making an emphasis with his hands as he answered me.

"Huh. Oh, bless. This will be so much fun. If I were, as you say, captured then shouldn't I have been handcuffed or restrained at some point?" I asked rhetorically as I held up 1 finger so I could list off all the problems they were missing.

"I would have been voided of contact to anyone except for my captor," Another finger.

"And should I be able to do this?" I asked as I walked up to the glass panel they were both standing behind and slid the door open. As soon as I did, I could taste the nitrogen and oxygen in the air.  _That's the only problem with Khan. He requires oxygen. Yuck._

"Your face shows disgust and horror. Why is that?" Spock asked with fascination.

"Spock she can get out why the hell do you want to know why she just made a face? She could kill us," Kirk pointed out and I tried not to laugh.

"No, she won't, Captain. If she had wanted to harm us she would have done so before. If she had wanted to escape she would have already left. She wants to be here and she wants to talk to us," Spock explained and I nodded towards the Vulcan proving to him that he was correct.

"Spock. If that's the case then..." Kirk never finished his sentence before running off.

"Why did you show disgust moments ago?" Spock asked since he remained behind.

"Does it look like there was any sort of air getting into that room?" I asked as I contemplated shutting the door to get rid of the horrid gases.

"No. I thought that they were pumping in the required gases for you to breathe," Spock explained as he began to look over every inch of the 'cell'.

"Breathe? I don't breathe. I don't need to," I explained.

"What is Khan's plan?" Spock asked. I still remembered Khan's plan vividly, with a sigh, I decided to do as Khan's plan as instructed.

"Khan is planning to convince some of the Star Fleet captains that they are not doing the right thing. How? Simple, you have three ships headed to Kronos currently. Khan is on one of them. He is going to kill one of the Klingons making Star Fleet look bad, more than it already did. It will lead to a full out war. Then all you have to do is play the blame game and suddenly, oh no. No more Star Fleet," Spock's face whitened with horror before he ran off in the same fashion as Kirk.

"Idiots," I sighed as I pressed the communication button on my watch and spoke to Khan. "They fell for it. They are going to search the ships."

 _"Good. I'm on my way now. Are you in the 'cell'?"_ I could hear Khan's sarcasm as he finished his question.

"Yes," I answered before closing the door and walking over to the bed.

_"I'll be there in two minutes and twenty-one seconds but won't be down there for at least 24 hours. Stay safe,"_ _Khan answered._

"See you then," I replied and the communication ended. I pulled the mattress off of the bed and grabbed the vial of blood hidden underneath, the red liquid thicker still fascinating to me.

"This had better work Khan," I whispered to myself before hiding the blood in my bra and putting the mattress back on the bed. I walked over to the desk and began scribbling down the coordinates that Khan told me to write and a random time and date stamp before scrunching it up and throwing it over to the corner of the cell.

"She shoots and she scores, but that question is... will they find the evidence?" I mocked as I winked at the camera while it watched me.


	3. Information

I sit in the 'cell' waiting, watching the clock tick by. _What is Khan doing?_ I asked myself annoyed.

"Has your boyfriend forgotten about you?" Spock asked.

"No mister Spock. He is just taking his sweet arse time about it," I answered. Star Fleet had checked every ship headed to Kronos and found that Khan was not on board any of them so they were keeping an eye on me in case he came back for me.

"What is he going to do? If he wants you he has to get into the headquarters and down to your cell and yet you seem to be calm," Spock noted and I turn to face the Vulcan.

"Who said he was coming to get me?" His face once again whitened and once again he ran out of the room. This time, however, he locked the door that he and Kirk had been running in and out for the past 24 hours.

I sat and waited for another 15 minutes when I heard the sound of the cell door opening. The same one that had been locked to 'assure' I couldn't leave. Upon turning around I see a Star Fleet captain at the door looking annoyed at me.

"Khara. Hurry up. Before anyone finds out," I recognise the voice as that of Khan's and a smile pulls at my lips.

"Khan? Why are you like that?" I ask as I indicate that I am talking about his appearance.

"I needed to get back in here. If I look like myself we would both go down. Now hurry up," Khan noted as I got off the bed. I opened the glass door and sauntered out of the cell and straight up to Khan. He dropped his false appearance as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ready?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Let's go," He whispers in my ear as the alarm is raised to let Star Fleet know that I am no longer in my 'cell'.

"Kronos," He whispered as I wrapped my wings around us both to protect us as I imagined the planet. The wind, the clouds and the uninhabited ruins. We teleported just as Kirk and Spock ran into the room, witnessing it along with many guards.

I moved my wings as the feeling of solid ground and a cool wind took the place of the stuffy room. I looked around to see the abandoned ruins of Kronos and the stormy looking sky. I took a few uneasy steps towards the edge of a cliff and looked over the edge to see a straight drop.

"Khara. This way," I turned around to see Khan in the doorway of a nearby building.

"Is that their temple?" I asked pointing to the structure as I walked closer, my wings wrapping around me to keep me warm.

"Was," Khan corrected. I opened my wings and wrapped them around him as well and he wrapped an arm around my waist, leading me into the temple. I turned around to look at Khan as the lights came on to show the decrepit interior.

"What now?" I asked Khan, the inside of the building a lot warmer than outside.

"Did you leave the bit of paper behind?" Khan asked as my wings retracted from our forms.

"Yes,” I answered in a ‘duh’ tone.

"Did you remember to grab the vial of blood?" Khan asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Khan. I did everything you asked me to. The evidence is there and we have what we need. What now?" I asked again and Khan sighed. He was not one to be patient but that sigh made me feel like we would have to be patient.

"We need to be captured. But first, we need to get that blood to the Klingons," Khan answered, tapping the vial lightly after I pulled it out of my bra.

"I'll teleport it. It gets to the Klingons, we don't die. Win, Win," I answered and Khan looked up at me as he walked closer. Taking a step backwards, I was met with a cold and solid wall.

"Please, be careful. I can't lose you. I’ve thought you were dead for nearly two years, I don't want that to happen again," A lone tear rolled down his cheek and I reached up, wiping away the tear with my thumb.

"I will, I promise," I reached up and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before lightly pushing on his chest.

"I'll be back in five," I noted quietly. He nodded mournfully and stepped back, giving me some room. I thought about the head Klingon, the one that the vial needed to get to, and the light feeling in my stomach returned to let me know I was teleporting.


	4. 300 Years Of Waiting

Khan's POV

***

Khara teleported to where ever the Klingons were and I watched as her body seemed to become transparent until there was nothing there of her. Something put me on edge and I wasn’t sure if it was the idea of not knowing where she was or the returning feeling of emptiness that I had had for those two years without her. I still remembered being released and seeing her again for the first time in 300 years. I still remembered her tears of joy.

_\-----------_

_A faint beeping over a whirring sound was all I could hear. The feeling of numbness in my body subsided as the world came into focus around me. I watched as an IV pumped saline solution into my bloodstream at a constant rate._

_"Welcome back to the world of the living," I looked over to the masculine voice to see a man with the admiral symbol on his uniform and I could see a curtain pulled between me and the next door bed._

_"Yes. There is someone else next to you. You two will work together and will help me. In return, the rest of your kind will be released and allowed to live on another planet without being frozen popsicles," The man offered, after I nodded my head he walked forwards and grabbed the curtain, pulling it back so I could see who I was working with. When I looked to my left I felt my whole body ignore the pain as I sat up after seeing Khara’s face, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks as she smiled brightly._

_"I take it you two have met before. A little more intimately than the others. You have 6 months," The man turned and walked away._

\-----------

I smiled. That was so long ago now. We did as we were meant to for a whole week before we started to place our friends, my crew, into some missiles so that they would not come to harm. I had thought Marcus had killed Khara, the memory of him tearing Khara away from me after we were caught, the sound of a gunshot from behind the closed doors cutting off her screams. I was so wrong. Thank any mythical being that I was wrong. The sound of a person falling forced me out of my memories and a small smile stretched onto my face.

"That was a bit of a jump," Khara laughed as she laid on her back on the dirt covered floor.

"What did you do?" I asked her as she laughed.

"Well, long story short. I accidentally killed someone, pissing off the rest of the Klingons. Thankfully, I had already given them the vial. Then they chased me and I jumped off of a building to get away. And now they think I am dead at the bottom of a crevasse," She answered, her smile lighting up on her face as she continued to laugh.

"Again? You just enjoy showing off," I joked as I walked over, holding out my hand to help her up, she took it as continued smiling.

"You chose me, Khan,” She pointed out with a smile.

"You were different," I answered faking annoyance.

"Am I still different?” She asked and I couldn’t help the loving smile.

"Always," I leant forward and gave her a light kiss on the lips. I leaned down to her and snaked my arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'm glad. It'd be awkward if I wasn't," She joked as I began to kiss her neck.

"It would." I hummed against her skin, lowering my hands to her hips and pulling her flush against me.

"Is 300 years getting to you?" She asked mockingly as I moved my head away from her neck. I looked at her eyes and saw the lust surfacing.

"I have been forced to wait over 300 years. I think it is," I replied as she smiled a crooked smile.

“Well, it’s going to take them at least 3 months to find us, I guess we have to pass the time somehow,” She whispered before leaning up into a kiss.


	5. Talk About A Threat

The discarded temple was cleaner now. Whenever one of us wasn’t in the mood (rarely) we would clean it up a little to make it feel less cold. I rested my head against the wall and sighed slightly in content as Khara laid her head on my chest as she slept. I snaked my arms around her in a protective manner and held her closer, her legs hanging off of my lap and a small smile on her face, I couldn’t help but smile as she slept. She looked so peaceful. I had a strange need to check our surroundings and as I looked up, I was met with a gun to my face.

"Khara," I looked back down to her peaceful body before I woke her up from her peaceful slumber. A sleepy grumble was all I got as a response when I looked back up and stared down the barrel of the gun.

"Oh. If you had said there were visitors then I would have woken up," I heard a sleepy remark and looked back to the girl in my arms, she was also staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Put your hands on your head," Releasing Khara from my hold, both Khara and I put our hands on our heads and didn’t move. The men around us grabbed our arms, yanking us off of the wall and cuffed our hands in front of us.

"Move!" The butt of a gun was slammed into my back forcing me forwards in a stumble. Two men in front and two men behind Khara and I kept us walking as we were lead to a silver shuttle. Quite a contrast to the dark surroundings we had grown accustom to. We climbed into the shuttle and were met with an angry human Star Fleet captain and seemingly emotionless Vulcan.

"Captain. I do not think that having them on board the same shuttle is the wisest choice," Spock noted quietly as he looked at Kirk.

"Lighten up Spock. We got both of them," Kirk answered with little relief in his voice.

"Do you not remember the last time we captured Khan?" Spock asked and Khara turned to face me.

"Khan, what did you do?" Khara asked in a mockingly scolding tone. I couldn't help but let a smirk appear on my face as she leant on my left shoulder.

"Last time, I manipulated them into thinking that I was nothing but a good person set on helping the universe when I actually wanted to free our friends and destroy Star Fleet," I answered and I saw the confused expression on Khara’s face.

"Then what's their problem? That seems very you though," She explained and I bit my cheek to stop myself from laughing.

"Apparently, it isn't appropriate to seek revenge for someone whom you thought was murdered and to seek revenge for being used and treated as nothing but a slave," I answered and upon looking up both Spock and Kirk were staring at Khara, who was falling asleep again, while I was explaining what happened the last time.

"I hate you. I think this time I'm just going to kill you," Kirk noted and this woke Khara up from her sleepy daze as she stood up between Kirk and I.

"Touch him and I will kill you," She threatened and I rested my hands against her back to comfort her.

"Khara, come on. Let the poor man have his moment while it lasts," I slide my cuffed arms over her body and down to her waist before pulling her down onto my lap as I sat down. She moved to be side on, resting herself against my chest for the umpteenth time today.

"This moment will last until your dead, Khan," Kirk spat before he turned away, heading to the captain's seat and setting off, hopefully, to the U.S.S. Enterprise. Some guards and Spock never took their scrutinizing eyes off of Khara and I for the entire journey. Almost like they were scared that if they did I would kill them or we would vanish from under their eyes.


	6. Don't Anger Them

"When you're ready," Kirk said and that was the last thing that was said before a mix of pure hatred and rage ran through Khan's body. The guards separated Khan and Khara, holding them on opposite side of the shuttle before Kirk hit Khara in the stomach, hard enough that her legs collapsed beneath her. The two men holding her arms were the only reason that she didn’t fall hard onto the floor.

While she was down, Kirk kicked her in the gut and this time she whimpered after the loud thump that resonated from the hit and Spock had to turn and look away from Kirk as he continued to hold Khan as he was trying to break free from the death grip on his arms.

"Let her go!" Khan pleaded, he was not one to beg or to plead, but for her, he would do anything. Kirk turned to Khan and smirked.

"What are you up to? If you tell us, we will let her go. Well then?" Looking past Kirk, Khan watched as Khara’s rapid breaths began to slow.

"Making a treaty," Khan answered and that's when he saw the smirk plastered on Khara's face, hidden from view by her hair. Khan watched as Khara silently disarmed the two people holding her tight. Spock was still looking away and he was the one holding Khan.

"What kind of treaty? With who?" Kirk pushed as Khan smirked. He turned his attention to Kirk and looked him dead in the eye before replying. Just not with what Kirk wanted to hear.

"You bad, bad girl, Khara," Spock and Kirk looked to Khara. As soon as Kirk turned, Khara punched him square in the face, the sound of cracking bone and cartilage ricocheting through the shuttle. Spock kept hold of Khan trying to stop him from interfering, while Kirk and Khara fought but accidentally loosening the grip on Khan’s arms enough that he managed to get out of Spock's grip.

He grabbed Kirk's shoulder and ripped him from Khara, punching Kirk in the stomach before kneeing him in the gut while he was doubled over. A hissing sound followed by Khara falling to the floor unconscious made Khan stop attacking Kirk and run over to her. He grabbed Khara in his arms and was checking for a pulse when Khan heard the sound again but it was followed by darkness and that ended the fight. Both Khara and Khan lay unconscious on the floor of the shuttle with the two guards.

“I hate them. I seriously hate both of them,” Kirk was holding the bridge of his nose trying to stop the blood flow as he looked at the two on the floor.

“I do recall, captain, that I suggested to not have both of them on the same shuttle,” Spock noted smugly.

“Are you gloating, Spock?” Kirk asked incredulously as Spock smirked and went back to the pilot seat.

“Spock, do you think that maybe we should let them be together? I mean like let them walk around and not try and hunt them down 24/7,” Kirk asked after a moment of silence.

“I feel that they would kill people and attempt to wipe out humanity if that occurred,” Spock answered as Kirk watched Khan wake up. Kirk knew that the stun gun wouldn’t last long on Khan nor Khara.

Khan did not bother looking towards Kirk, Spock or the guards nearby as his gaze went straight to Khara, who was still unconscious. Khan wrapped her arms around his neck before picking her up and laying her down on the chairs. He then removed his jacket and used it to cover her body and keep her warm. He sat down next to her before placing her head on his lap and began moving her hair out of her eyes. Running one of his hands through her hair, the other holding her close to him.

“You actually care about her?” Kirk asked more than stated as he watched Khan. Khan looked to Kirk before looking back at Khara.

“Would you not care about your wife?” Khan asked softly.


	7. Can't It Just Stay as 74?

Once on board the U.S.S. Enterprise Khan and Khara were separated and taken to two different areas, Khan was held in the same cell that he was in the last time he was on board the ship. He knew not of where Khara was being held before Kirk and Spock walked through after an hour of being brought on board.

“What have I done this time, _Captain_?” Khan mocked.

“What are side effects of cryogenic freezing?” Kirk asked and Khan shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Kirk.

“That depends on what you mean?” Khan replied and Kirk looked to Spock.

“If a Klingon were placed in a cryogenic tube would it work differently on them?” Spock asked.

“Indeed. Each cryogenic tube is created with a specific purpose i.e. species. If you place someone of a different species into the cryogenic tube then it could kill them or make them sick. Pregnant women and children are not allowed to be cryogenically frozen either due to the supposed risk it offers to the underdeveloped life form,” Khan answered honestly, he had been wondering about the possibility for the last 3 and a half months, this just confirmed his suspicion.

“So that leaves one to assume that only adults are in the cryogenic tubes and none of them are pregnant?” Spock asked.

“Correct,” Khan watched as Kirk looked at Spock before they both turned to leave.

“Would you be able to hurt an innocent?” Khan asked as he called out to them, both men turned back to face Khan.

“What are you talking about?” Kirk asked faking ignorance.

“You come here and ask about side effects of cryogenic freezing, the conversation then ends up with the both of you seeming overly relaxed about something that is clearly driving you both insane. You have already worked out that Khara is pregnant. Could you kill the child? That’s what your plan is. I’m just asking. Would you be able to kill a life form that has done nothing wrong?” Kirk walked back up to the glass with a smug smile.

“That’s not what is going to happen. We did find out, yes. However, we needed to know if there was a chance the kid would be hurt due to both parents having been cryogenically frozen,” Kirk explained.

“She was not pregnant before being frozen. I can assure you of that. I would like to know why you are going to kill my child though,” Khan asked curious as to why Kirk’s smile was only getting smugger.

“We aren’t going to kill it, but we aren’t going to let either of you raise it,” Kirk answered before he left the room leaving a stunned Spock and a furious Khan. Spock shook his head before leaving quickly, Khan screaming at Kirk through the glass and metal doors.

“Captain. Why did you lie to Khan?” Spock asked when he caught up with Kirk.

“Because Spock, he needs to feel that he is going to lose his kid,” Kirk answered but Spock was still confused as they walked into the infirmary, Khara’s unconscious body still lay on one of the tables but restrained.

“Kirk. Her body is far more advanced then Khan’s. She has healing properties that are healing the child,” Bones noted as soon as he saw Kirk.

“What do you mean healing the child, Bones?” Kirk inquired as he walked over and began looking over Khara’s sleeping form.

“When she was shot with the stun gun her body shut down. All her energy was, and still is, being directed to the infant. When she got here it had no heartbeat. Now it does,” Bones explained and Kirk sighed.

“We already knew that they could revive people from the dead,” Kirk explained and Bones held up his hands.

“Not like this Kirk. Look,” Kirk looked at the monitor Bones handed to him and on the screen a small black mass could be seen with pieces missing. Slowly the black mass was being put back together piece by piece.

“She’s putting her baby together?” Kirk asked confused and starting up Spock again.

“The stun gun isn’t to be used on pregnant women because it kills the baby. Khara’s body is putting the baby back together while healing it and still taking care of her own body that has shut itself down temporarily.” Bones explained as Spock began looking at the screen as well.

“We need to get Khan,” Kirk answered with a sigh.

“Captain, I do not understand,” Spock answered as he watched Kirk head for the door.

“You can’t start from scratch when you create genetic experiments. I think she was the gene bank used to create Khan and his crew,” Kirk explained as he walked out the door, Spock sighed and followed after the captain.


	8. New Born

Kirk returned to the infirmary to see Bones taking a blood sample from Khara. She had been changed into a backless top and pants to match and was now awake.

“What is going on?” Khara asked, staring between Bones and Kirk, unsure of what was happening.

“We are taking blood for scientific purposes.” Bones answered hoping it would be enough to calm her down.

“Oh, really? I hadn’t the foggiest idea.” Khara answered sarcastically and Kirk could feel the sarcasm as it hit him in the face from Khara’s words. “Why are you taking my blood?”

“I need to run some tests on your blood and I need to find out how your baby is developing so fast.” The shock was evident on her face as she looked to Bones.

“Wait, I am actually pregnant?” Khara asked with some surprise.

“Yes?” Bones voice was more questioning than answering.

“I am going to get Khan back, that bastard,” She said shaking her head with a smile.

“What have I done this time?” Khan asked and the three people turned to see Khan being escorted into the infirmary in handcuffs.

“Let him go,” Kirk’s voice was very demanding and startled everyone in the room.

“Kirk, that’s not a wise idea,” Bones was talking hastily into Kirk’s ear.

“I won’t hurt anyone,” There was sincerity in Khan’s voice as the handcuffs were removed. Once there were no restraints on Khan, he walked over to the side of the bed that Khara was on. Ignoring Kirk and Bones.

“You bastard,” Khara giggled as she spoke.

“What have I done?” Khan asked honestly as Khara grabbed Khan’s hand placing it on her stomach. A small smile spread on Khan’s face before dropping.

“Okay. Now we might be in trouble,” Kirk stated as he moved slightly after standing up straight.

“Why?” Khan turned to Kirk. His face was filled with sorrow.

“I am confused. Kirk, what’s going on?” Bones asked looking between Kirk and Khan.

“Kirk has threatened to take away my child and not let me raise it. I want to know why?” Khara reacted quickly to be standing behind Khan with her arms around his waist.

“Khara. Don’t it will hurt the child,” Khan ordered and Khara’s arms hesitantly dropped to her side but she didn’t move from her spot behind him.

“I want to know what you two are up to. You came easily again. Last time ended badly. What are you up to?” Kirk motioned for Bones to leave and reluctantly he did.

“Why must we be up to something?” Khara asked as she now stood next to Khan but still slightly behind him.

“It’s Khan. When isn’t he?” Kirk pointed out.

“I think you’ll find, _Captain,_ I am not up to anything this time. Other than trying to have a family.” Kirk could hear the sincerity and genuine tone in his voice.

“How do I know you’re not lying?” Kirk asked suspiciously.

“A vial of Khara’s blood has the ability to save an entire species. Heal the incurable. When my crew and I were genetically created, they used Khara’s DNA to alter my own. I was the first of 12. My blood is the same as Khara’s only not as powerful. I have no reason to lie,” Khan was being honest about almost everything. Khara’s blood was deadly to the Klingons and she was dressed in a Star Fleet uniform when she gave the Klingons her blood.

“Wait that doctor said something about the speed of development. Why?” Khara asked as she pointed to the door Bones had walked out of.

“Apparently you should only be four months in but the baby is at the same stage as that of someone eight months in,” Kirk explained off headedly and  Khara laughed at what the problem was.

“That’s not abnormal. My species is only pregnant for 4 and a half months on Earth,” Khara answered and Kirk looked at Khara to see that she wasn’t lying. Running to get Bones and a team to keep Khan away from Khara and the new born, Kirk realised just how bad it would be if they can reproduce at such an alarming speed.

“Bones!” Kirk stopped just in front of Bones and Spock. “It’s not abnormal speed for her species. That is how it has always been. You need to keep that baby away from Khan,” Kirk ordered.

“What about Khara?” Bones asked as Kirk began to head off somewhere else.

“I don’t think she will be as much of a problem. I guess we will find out,” Kirk called back.


	9. Don't Take A Child From It's Mother

Khara’s POV

***

I watched as Khan was taken away, I could see in his eyes that he had another plan already. I couldn’t help but think that maybe he shouldn’t do anything that will aggravate the captain or his crew.

“How long have you been pregnant?” I turned to look at the Doctor.

“About 4 months. Give or take a few weeks,” I answered and Doctor McCoy looked to me with a confused look.

“How can you not know?” He asked.

“If you were trying for a kid for a total of 10 years; then find out that you are actually pregnant after your husband saying that you will probably never be pregnant because you are of a completely different species, how would you know how long you’ve been pregnant?” I asked and the facial expression was of slight shock.

“You two aren’t the same species?” He inquired.

“No. He is a human with manipulated DNA from me mixed into his blood. I am a Prokletý anděl,” I answered pointing to the ears on my head and the wings on my back.

“Oh, great. One of you,” Doctor McCoy stated before he walked out of the med bay and unfortunately at the wrong time. As soon as he left a sharp stinging pain ran through my lower stomach.

“AHH!” I screamed as I doubled over in pain and I realise that I was out by a couple of days. The pain subsided momentarily before it returned stronger than before.

“Ahh!” I screamed again as I try to stand but can’t keep on my feet as another wave of pain takes over my body.

 

Third person POV

***

“When did she get pregnant?” Kirk asked Khan.

“I do not know, _capt_ -” Khan stopped what he was saying as something didn’t feel right. Khan tried to think what it was that was causing pain in the world around him.

“What’s your problem?” Kirk asked looking smug as Khan continued to look around the room.

“KHARA!” Khan ran at the glass smashing it as he fell through. Kirk pulled out a phasor but Khan had already taken off running. The halls were filled with people trying to stop Khan but he avoided everyone and ran through the med bay doors.

“AHHH!” Bones was helping Khara off of the floor as she was screaming in pain.

“Don’t just stand there!” Bones yelled and Khan moved quickly and began to help Bones to get her on to the gurney.

“Hold her still and try to calm her,” Khan did as he was told and as Khara continued to scream in agony, Bones put a needle in her arm in hope to lower the pain.

 

***time skip***

As Khara slept after delivering a baby boy, Khan held his new born son. Bones watched in shock as Khan did nothing to hurt him and was being a loving father and husband to his small family.

“Go in there,” Bones pointed to a door. “Kirk will be here soon. Go in there and I will say that you left and I don’t know where to. Quick,” Khan looked suspicious but nodded his approval. Bones helped to get Khara, Khan and their son into the small room just as the doors opened and Kirk and Spock walked in.

“Bones. Where’s Khan gone?” Kirk asked as he looked around the room.

“I don’t know. I turned around after taking a blood sample and he had left. He took Khara and their son,” Bones explained as he was getting nervous. He had seen how loving and caring Khan was. He had been telling the truth. He didn’t want to hurt and cause pain. He wanted to help and care for those he loved.

“Captain, I do believe that Doctor McCoy is lying,” Bones tried to think quick and decided to try and make it look like he was lying and did something that he hoped Khan wouldn’t kill him for.

“They’re in there,” Kirk looked to Spock.

“He is still lying,” Spock answered.

“Where are they Bones?” Kirk demanded.

“Damn it man, I don’t know,” Bones snapped in retaliation.

“He is telling the truth Captain,” Spock and Kirk left through the med bay door and Bones walked over to the room where the new family was. “You guys need to get out of here. Quickly,”

“Thank you, Doctor McCoy,” Khan picked Khara up as she held her new born son, her whole body still tired and sore but healing.

“Khan,” Khan turned to face Bones just as he was about to leave. “Take care of her and your son,”

“I will,” Khan replied before he turned and left through the med bay doors and leaving towards the escape pods. Khan knew where to go. It was just getting there without getting caught.


	10. Escaped And Free

Khan and Khara were cautiously walking through the empty halls. It was very late for the crew so there were no surprises at the lack of people. The sound of heavy, running footfalls made Khan and Khara go into a small closet.

“Hurry up, Spock. Bones is hurt,” Kirk’s voice called out.

“Captain, that is probably their way of getting us away from the escape pods,” Spock responded. The sound or feet started to fade and Khan left the cupboard to check the hall.

“Quick. There is no one here but it won’t take long before they start heading back,” Khan explained as he grabbed Khara’s free hand while she held onto their son. They both ran down the hall heading to the escape pods and when they got near they could hear the sounds of guards with phasers.

“Khan,” Khara whispered. Khan turned to face his wife to have his new born son pushed into his arms and a kiss on his lips.

“Khara, What are you doing?” Khan was questioning his wife before she moved out into the hall. Her wings spread to their full extent with her back to the guards as guns started to go off. Khan registered what she was doing and he moved quickly into the escape pod with his son, holding the door for his wife. Khara ran and jumped into the escape pod getting a shot straight through her leg.

“AHH!” She screamed before grasping her leg as crimson ran between her fingers.

“Khara!” Khan put their son down on a chair before shutting the door so that they couldn’t be harmed. He helped Khara onto the chairs opposite their son before Khan began to tend to her wound, the sound of guns being bashed against the glass and the sounds of gun shots and yelling.

“Fly this fucking escape pod then worry,” Khara snapped. Khan quickly moved to the controls and set a course for Earth to get the rest of their crew. Once the escape pod left its place on the Enterprise and auto pilot took over sending the ship on its path, Khan returned to his wife’s side.

“Khara, you shouldn’t have done that,” Khan scolded quietly as he fished out the bullet.

“How did you propose that we get a ship then? Without hurting anyone,” Khara asked and Khan smiled slightly.

“Good point,” Khan cleaned the wound on Khara’s leg as it healed quickly. “How are you feeling?”

“In pain but healing quickly. I will be fine. How do you think Star Fleet’s going to go when they realise we have set them up?” Khara asked as she watched Khan bandage her leg.

“That depends. Which bit?” Khan asked as he kissed her leg before moving away and watching her.

“Both.” Khan sighed but smiled at his wife’s immaturity before sitting on the chairs behind her and pulling her into his chest.

“I think that when they work out that a vial of your blood was given to the Klingon ruler to kill him, which happened. They won’t be happy. And when they realise they are about to end up in a war against the Klingons for ‘harbouring fugitives’ they will less than amused,” Khan answered and Khara laughed.

“Soon all our friends will be free, Khan. We will be able to go on with our lives. The way we were,” Khara noticed wistfully.

“Mmm. Before everyone thought we were war criminals and beings that would kill every species that we found to be inferior,” Khan agreed.

“The truth. I can’t wait to go back,” Khara noted as she rested her head on Khan’s shoulder, looking up to him.

“Neither can I,” Khan agreed as they began to kiss lovingly before they both started laughing as their son had started to cry and squeal.

“We still need to name him, Khara?” Khan noted as he looked over to the baby boy.

“I was just thinking. He seemed to know when we were in danger and wouldn’t cry and as soon as we are out of danger he shows he is unhappy,” Khara noted as she looked at the fussing infant.

“That’s true. All knowing,” Khan answered as he walked over and picked up the baby boy.

“CATO!” Khan looked to his wife after her outburst. He walked back over to Khara holding his son in his arms rocking him to sleep.

“What?” Khan asked as he sat down, handing the infant to his wife.

“Latin for all knowing. Cato,” Khara explained as she looked at the sleepy baby.

“Sounds perfect,”


End file.
